Sharing is Caring
by Browneyedmami
Summary: In which the girls have a sleepover at Lucy's and the boys of course eavesdrop. Eavesdropping however does sometimes work out in their favor...just what will they hear?


In her apartment, there were currently 4 wizards, 5 if she included herself. She also had in her lap her loving celestial spirit, Plu.

The girls had all decided to have a girls night and just relax amongst themselves without any of the boys running around loudly or causing damage. Erza had not so nicely threatened the boys to stay away or she would personally beat them to a pulp. Thankfully so far, none of the boys had shown up...or so they thought.

Unbeknownst to them, while the girls were chattering away about different things, 3 normally very loud male wizards were lurking stealthily by Lucy's window, soon to be joined by a 4th materializing next to them claiming to have felt mixed emotions from his owner. The boys in question were Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and the one who had just materialized, Loki.

"And just what are YOU doing here?" Natsu hissed quietly at Loki's sudden appearance. As much as he tried, he never got used to his sudden appearances.

"Ah but same as you my good men. Eavesdropping on the girls of course" he said with a shrug as if it were obvious.

"Well I only came to make sure that flame-brain wouldn't show up and cause problems, but when I got here, not only was flame brain here, but the ice princess as well" Gajeel said.

"You got something to say metal mouth?" Natsu lowly growled.

Loki rolled his eyes at their antics and then gave them a glare that rivaled Erza's telling them to shut up because he was starting to hear interesting conversation. All of the boys stopped short and began listening intently to the conversation between the girls in the house.

"So let's talk boys!" Cana said loudly while gulping down what was probably her 3rd beer in the short time theyd all been together.

"Yeah, how are things with Gajeel, Levy?" Mira asked the timid blue haired wizard.

"Well, there are no things to speak of. Every time we speak, I make a complete idiot of myself" she said with a blush.

"But didn't you say you two shared a kiss not to long ago?" the blond stellar mage asked her.

"Lucy!" Levy shouted with a blush.

Outside the boys all stared at Gajeel wondering when the hell he managed to snag a kiss from the timid girl.

"What? It was during our time on the island. It just happened. But ever since, she hasn't said more than 2 words at a time to me so I thought maybe she wasn't interested." the metal eating dragon slayer said with a shrug.

Back inside all of the girls laughed while Erza nudged her.

"Ohh really? And how come Lucy knows this and we don't hmmm?" Erza prodded.

"Don't even try Erza, because I know about your encounter with Jellal missy" Cana said none to loudly.

"Ohh now we're getting to the good stuff. Tell us Erza!" Mira said excitedly.

"Only if YOU tell us whats up with Laxus" Erza said with a smirk.

"Whaa! I've no idea what you are talking about Erza" Mira said while sticking up her nose.

Lucy started laughing loudly at all of them when they all suddenly rounded on her.

"I think we should really be talking to miss 3-timer over here, eh girls?" Levy said

"3 timer? what the hell?" Erza said.

"Oh yeah. Miss Lucy has 3 men after her. One dragon slayer, one ice mage, and one celestial spirit"

Outside, the three mentioned boys all glared at each other.

"Excuse me and just WHAT do you mean by 3 timer Levy?!" Lucy said

"Oh you know what I mean dear Lucy. C'mon don't be shy now. This is a girls night, and nothing will leave this apartment. Share with the class" the normally timid Levy said with a smirk

Lucy turned up her nose and tried to act innocent saying "There's nothing to tell"

To which Cana piped in "Oh but there is, why don't we start with Gray" Cana said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Outside both Loki and Natsu were glaring daggers at the ice mage demanding answers.

"It didn't last long, we aren't compatible" Gray said feeling suddenly nervous with the dragon slayer and spirit looking like they wanted to kill him. They were just about to team up when they heard Lucy speak again.

"UGH! Fine. Gray and I dated for a short while back when I first joined the guild. It was very short lived, and honestly I don't really see him that way at all anymore. Although I will say the sex was pretty hot" she said with a slight blush.

"Hey Natsu, I think I just heard Lucy say her and Gray used to date and have sex" Loki said menacingly, his dark aura almost tangible.

Gajeel took that as his cue to leave and slipped out quietly. Gray tried to do the same, but unfortunately for him, Natsu grabbed him by his hair.

"And just where do you think YOU are going" Natsu hissed.

"Uh you know, I actually feel a little cold for the first time in my life, so I was just gonna head home to warm up" Gray said nervously

"Ohhhh no you don't. I thought we were friends, but you didn't tell me, what the hell!" Loki said punching Gray in the face. It stung the ice mage pretty badly but he refused to show it.

"Look after one of the missions one day, Lucy and I were talking and well she looked so hot, and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her. And you know the rest is history. I agree with her though, I don't see her romantically at all which is pretty much why we broke up, but I can't lie, I agree with the other part of what she said, the sex was pretty ama-"

BOOM! Both Loki and Natsu hit him hard in the jaw sending him flying. Gray took the opportunity and fled after the incident leaving only the dragon slayer and the spirit. Unfortunately for them, Lucy had appeared to hear the scuffle and went outside to investigate. Thankfully, Loki and Natsu are both fast and managed to hide quickly, avoiding Lucy's wrath.

"Huh, I thought I heard the boys out here. Ugh guess I'm just imagining things" Lucy muttered to herself and then rejoined the girls inside.

The 2 remaining boys and re-positioned themselves on Lucy's roof to continue listening in.

The conversation about boys had appeared to come to an end and they heard the girls talk about things like hair products, guild missions, and other things that were boring to them. Natsu was impatient and constanly whining about food. Annoyed, Loki was just about to go back to the celestial world when he heard the girls conversation start to talk about relationships again when he nudged the dragon slayer.

Erza began by talking about Jellal and how much she loved him, but how hard it was to let go of the past. The girls all nodded and Lucy even teared up over it. Loki had to sadly agree with Erza. Theirs was a tragic love and he didn't envy it one bit. He could never imagine hurting Lucy whether it be emotional or physical.

Then Levy started to talk about Gajeel and how she thought he was sexy and all the wicked things she'd love to do with him, when Lucy and all the girls gasped in suprise. Loki himself was shocked. Who knew? He guessed it was always the quite ones.

Cana insisted she was happily single with the only relationship necessary for her being her alcohol. Then she quietly admitted she wanted to find someone someday to which Lucy gave her one of her bright smiles and hugs and told her she would definitely find someone. Natsu smiled and sofly said to himself "That's my girl, always making other people smile." To which Loki agreed, but inwardly glared at him for saying "my girl"

Mira was up next talking about how she had liked Laxus for a long time but didn't know how to go about it. All the girls insisted she should just go for it and be up front about it, to which Natsu agreed. He didn't care too much for Laxus, but he could see the two together.

Finally, the one they wanted to hear from. Lucy. The boys listened intently as Lucy began to speak.

"Well, I honestly have given up on love. I love Natsu and Loki so much in such different ways but a lot in the same. I couldn't imagine myself without either one, and while I'd love to be with them, I know I can't because I wouldn't be giving my whole heart because I could never pick between the two.

With Natsu, I love how fiercely he fights and never gives up. I find his smile infectious, and I think he's adorable. I never feel afraid when he is fighting beside me because I know we always have each other's backs. And when he climbs through my window at night to sleep in my bed with me, I may grumble, but I secretly enjoy his warmth when he cuddles me at night." she said softly.

Outside Natsu was blushing and Loki was hating him for it, but he continued to listen when Lucy started speaking about him.

"But Loki. Oh my god, I can't deny my attraction to him. A gentle touch from just a finger makes me feel like my body is on fire. The physical attraction is there with Natsu too, but with Loki, I swear, every time he suddenly appears I have to compose myself, even when it's a matter of life and death on the battlefield"

Natsu wanted to punch the guy but also secretly wanted to know what he could do to make Lucy have such a reaction to him too.

"Physical attraction aside, Loki and I have such a deep bond it can't be put into words. It's so much more than just me holding his key and being his owner. I never liked calling myself his owner anyway. It's just not how I feel. I like fighting with him by my side, not for me as a shield. I feel that way about all my spirits honestly, but with him, knowing he's next to me makes me feel amazing, like I can do anything."

"But again, it just won't work with either one of them. With Natsu, I don't think he feels that way, and I'd constantly be worried about ruining what we already have. And with Loki, even though my life will be a bit longer than an average human, I am no celestial maiden. Besides that, look at all the women he's been with both human and spirit. How on earth could I compare to them? And does he even take me seriously?" Lucy muttered.

All of the girls encouraged her saying she was beautiful, and that she should just admit to the boys how she felt to which Lucy responded

"And say what? Hey Natsu I'm in love with you, but I'm also in love with Loki too and can't live without either of you, so can you guys agree to share me? Yeah that'll go over well."

Unbeknowst to her, out on her roof the two men were currently trying to make sense of the whole thing just as she was speaking that last sentence.

"Let me be straight with you Natsu. I love Lucy and I know you love her too. While I don't like the idea of sharing her with you, I know that not having you in her life would devastate her, so I'm willing to give this thing a shot because I want her to be happy. I hate seeing her sad, and I'd rather have half her heart than none at all" Loki said.

The two went back and forth for a while on how they would make it work. Finally, when they agreed with each other that they could in fact "share" Lucy so to speak, Natsu in his excitement, shouted

"Yeah, let's do this!" and jumped through Lucy's window startling the girls and exclaiming that he and Loki were happy to share and that they should start now while wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucy's response was a quick blush and then swift kick to Natsu's gut screaming at him to get out. He of course didn't listen and Lucy then saw Loki trying to leave back to the celestial world and started shouting at him too realizing they had both been eavesdropping.

"We will discuss this later you perverts, now get out!" she screamed. Loki left almost immediately not wanting to try her temper more, but Natsu had to have Erza come threaten him before he finally took his leave with half of Lucy's food in his mouth and more in his hands.

Later on, as the girls wound down for sleep that night, Lucy tiredly dragged herself to her bed. As she was about to fall asleep, the two objects of her affection appeared on either side of her.

"We love you Luce, and we'll make this work" Natsu said brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'll do anything to keep you by my side princess, even if it means sharing you with dragon boy" Loki said.

"Mmmph, we'll figure it all out later. Right now I'm too tired to fight you guys, so cuddle me and go to sleep" Lucy said softly as she closed her eyes. The two complied and held her close, the lion on the left and the dragon on the right.

She didn't know how it was going to work but she was happy that they were willing to try for her. And so she cuddled closely to the both of them for what was the best sleep she had in years. Before totally losing conciousness she uttered sofly "my dragon and my lion."

"she mentioned me first" natsu said smirking over her head staring at loki

"best for last" loki said glaring back

the two continued to trade glares at each other over lucy's head, when she sleepily growled at them both to shut up or she'd kick them both out. Finally all three settled down and laid peacefully in slumber. They'd trade many more glares and fights in the days to come but Lucy had what she wanted and for the first time in a long time, she felt totally complete.


End file.
